The Call of the Wild
by Nate Grey
Summary: Mewtwo encounters the Master of the Whirl Islands and a wild Mew.  But what do they have in store for him? Complete.


The Call of the Wild  
  
Note: This is sort of a personal challenge. I wanted to do Mewtwo story where he was forced to change his way of thinking. And there's a cute twist at the end. Okay, so cute and Mewtwo don't exactly mix well...  
  
Summary: Mewtwo has a life-altering encounter with a Mew.  
  
... is telepathic speech.  
  
  
  
You do not belong here. You were created, not born. You are not...a Pokémon.  
  
It had become something of a mantra for him. It was all true, of course. They could call him # 150 all they wanted. Pokémon occurred naturally, and he was anything but natural. They had twisted, tweaked, and tormented what was meant to be left alone. They had sought perfection where there was only meant to be peace.   
  
If they had left him alone, he would've turned out to be a young Mew, a title that was no less legendary.   
  
Instead, he was forever Mewtwo...and considering they'd most likely extended his life span, that was a phrase he feared. Forever. It was bad enough, this existence that haunted him relentlessly. The thought of existing forever was the one thing that truly frightened Mewtwo. He hated himself, the humans who had created him, and anyone who wanted to control him.  
  
But over time, he found that it was too much trouble to distinguish between humans that wanted to control him and all the others. He grew to hate all humans, valuing only the lives of Pokémon...and they all feared him without question. Mewtwo's was destined to be a long, lonely existence. The little contact he did have with Pokémon was always brief and usually troubling. He was seen as the supreme ruler of all Pokémon. He got respect...but only out of fear of what might happen if he didn't get it.  
  
But Mewtwo was not a Pokémon. In their eyes, he was a PokéGod. He'd reached so lofty a position in the world of Pokémon that the three legendary birds were considered less powerful. Mewtwo didn't truly know how strong each of them was compared to himself. He'd never seen any of them, only felt their presence from a distance. Still, he knew that they didn't fear him. At first, he'd wondered why. Hadn't they heard what he'd done to humans and Pokémon alike? Didn't they know he could be extremely dangerous?  
  
He happened upon the reason quite by accident one day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At first, Cerulean Cave had been the perfect hiding place. No one ventured there, and the Pokémon left him alone. But then, one trainer appeared. Then more. And one was all it really took to destroy the peace.  
  
Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo had tunneled deeper and deeper into the cave, always sealing up the path behind him. Even when the tunnel grew damp, indicating he was near the ocean, Mewtwo didn't stop. He kept going until his path opened up into another cave. It was dark, damp, and fortunately enough, it appeared to be deserted, for now.  
  
Mewtwo ventured deeper into the cave, which was a twisting maze of tunnels and pits. Finally, he found what he felt was the center of the cave and stopped. This place suits me. I will live here...until the humans come.  
  
A wise choice, brother.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as he instinctively threw up a psychic Barrier. Who's there? Are you human, Pokémon, or neither, like me?  
  
You are wrong, Mewtwo. You have both human and Pokémon parts. There is not an even balance of the two, and yet...even you do not know which side has the greater representation in your actions. But to answer your question, I am Pokémon.  
  
If that is true, then why do you call me your brother?  
  
The mysterious voice seemed to chuckle in his head. Because you are. Every Pokémon has a human side to them, Mewtwo. It occurs naturally. Your human side, however, was implanted in you. Still, you were a Pokémon first, and nothing could ever change that. That is why I call you my brother.  
  
You are very brave to address me in such a manner, Mewtwo replied, a hint of warning in his tone.  
  
The voice laughed again. I would say it is you who is even braver to come here, much less speak to me in such a way. Nevertheless, I invite you to join us, brother. If it is shelter you seek, you have come to the right place. Welcome to our...home.  
  
Mewtwo's ears soon picked up the sound of hundreds, no, thousands of tiny footsteps. Soon, a horde of Krabby appeared, waving their claws in greeting.  
  
Follow Kingler, brother, the voice instructed. He will show you the way.  
  
Mewtwo spotted a lone Kingler among the many red and white bodies. It beckoned with one large claw, then turned and waded through the smaller crabs. Mewtwo floated above the crowd and flew after it. Why...didn't I sense any of these Pokémon?  
  
To be honest, I was masking the presence of every Pokémon in the Whirl Islands. You happened upon us in the middle of an emergency meeting.  
  
Mewtwo froze as he followed Kingler into a huge cavern. There were Pokémon everywhere. True, they were all either Krabby, Kingler, Horsea, Zubat, Golbat, Magikarp, Seel, Tentacruel, or Tentacool, but the sheer number was unlike anything Mewtwo had ever seen before. You...were masking...all of them?  
  
That's right. The shape of this cavern is perfect for broadcasting psychic waves. That's why you can hear me so clearly now. And very soon, you'll be able to see me, too.  
  
Mewtwo suddenly noticed a strange blue light coming from a large pool in the center of the cavern. A long, blue shape slowly rose out of the water. It took Mewtwo a few moments to realize that it was the horn of a gigantic Lapras. The rest of the head soon emerged, the large eyes blinking in the darkness. You...were the one who spoke to me?  
  
No, brother, said a voice from above. That Lapras is merely a diversionary tactic. I am the one you seek.  
  
Mewtwo looked up to see a strange, majestic bird lowering itself onto the back of the Lapras. Who...or what...are you?  
  
I am Lugia, Master of the Whirl Islands. And you must be the most famous Pokémon since the first Mew was discovered.  
  
Mewtwo carefully landed on the Lapras's back, standing before Lugia. You're...unreal...  
  
That's a very good description, I think, from one legendary to another. But, I didn't bring you here to exchange compliments. Perhaps you can help me.  
  
Mewtwo instantly went on his guard. What do you want?  
  
There's no need for alarm. We would never dream of harming you. I only ask you for help because...well...you're the closest relative my friend has right now. Lugia's long tail slowly lowered to the ground.  
  
Mewtwo gasped as his gaze fell upon the creature clinging to the white tail. No! It's not...possible! It can't be...you!  
  
Lugia smiled. Don't worry, Mewtwo. This Mew is not the one who gave birth to you...or the one you encountered on New Island. In fact, she's never heard of you at all, which I find amazing.  
  
The Mew slowly raised its head. Is he...the one?  
  
Yes, little one. Lugia nodded to Mewtwo. This is Mewtwo, the one I told you about. Perhaps we can convince him to help. What do you think?  
  
He is...very strong, she said at last. And very beautiful...  
  
Mewtwo's tail twitched in annoyance. What is it that you want from me?  
  
Lugia stopped smiling. This Mew is dying. We estimate she has a year or two of life left.  
  
Mewtwo snorted. What you ask is impossible. I only have the power to heal myself.  
  
That's not what we're asking, Mewtwo. Mew will tell you everything in time. Lugia raised his head. Leave us, everyone. The problem is as good as resolved.  
  
The other Pokémon quickly exited the cavern. Soon, only Mewtwo, Mew, and Lugia were left.   
  
She has already accepted her fate. It is not death she fears. She is afraid for the rest of her-that is, your-race.  
  
I have no race, Mewtwo snapped.  
  
Lugia's smile returned. Perhaps you don't. He carefully deposited the Mew on a bed of thick water weeds and dove into the water. Yet.  
  
Mew closed her eyes, and her breathing became slow and erratic. You don't...like me much...do you?  
  
No. Mewtwo kept his distance. You remind me of a Mew that I once knew.  
  
Mew giggled slightly. You made...a rhyme.  
  
Mewtwo growled. You even laugh like she did.  
  
Mew opened her eyes. Do you...miss her...at all?  
  
No.  
  
Liar. Then why does my laughter make you angry?  
  
All laughter makes me angry, not just yours.  
  
But mine especially, right?  
  
Mewtwo turned to look at her. Well, you're starting to make me angry.   
  
I bet she did, too. Am I right?  
  
...Yes.  
  
And you were mean to her, weren't you?  
  
I never-  
  
Tell the truth, Mewtwo. You were mean.  
  
He paused. I...argued with her constantly. But she seemed to enjoy that.  
  
What did you argue about?  
  
Everything. Life in general, the role of Pokémon among humans, and if I would ever find...peace.  
  
Peace? Mew asked.   
  
Well, I called it inner peace. She called it true happiness.  
  
And what was the argument?  
  
I said I wouldn't find it. She said I would. So far, I've been right.  
  
You have the rest of your life to find the answer, Mew pointed out. Did you respect her?  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes in thought. At times. When she wasn't acting like a child, she had her moments of incredible intellect. When we fought...physically, that is...she was a worthy opponent.  
  
Did you...care for her?  
  
Mewtwo's head snapped up. Meaning what, exactly?  
  
Don't get angry. I was just curious. Mew lowered her voice. If she had been captured by humans...would you have tried to save her?  
  
No, I wouldn't have tried. I would have saved her.  
  
Why?  
  
Because...Pokémon should be free.  
  
That's the only reason?  
  
Because...she was my ally.  
  
And?  
  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. You're testing my patience, Mew.  
  
Well, you're avoiding the question. Why else, Mewtwo?  
  
Because I...I thought...she might be...  
  
She might be what?  
  
Back when I was a prisoner in the lab...I heard the scientists talking about the Mew they used to create me. Some said she had died, but others said she'd escaped.  
  
You thought...your Mew...was your mother?  
  
I was never really sure, and if she was, she wouldn't have told me. Mew was like that. She liked it when I figured things out for myself...and she liked to tease me until then.  
  
Mew giggled. I like her already.  
  
You would.  
  
I'm Kitty, by the way. At least, that's what my trainer used to call me.  
  
Mewtwo looked at her in disbelief. You...were captured?  
  
No. More like I was befriended. I've never been inside a pokeball, but she was a trainer, and I was a Pokémon, so I figured I was hers. For a while, anyway.  
  
What happened? Mewtwo asked.  
  
Well, believe it or not, she told me to leave her. She said that I was too free-spirited to be a trained Pokémon, and that I belonged in the wild. I think she was right. Kitty suddenly yawned. There's another bed over there, when you get tired. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes.  
  
Mewtwo stared at her for a moment, then sat down on the other bed. He made no attempt to sleep.  
  
Oh, and thanks for talking to me, Mewtwo. It's been so long since I've met someone who really...under...stands... With that, Kitty fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Soon, Mewtwo closed his own eyes. Digging that tunnel for so long had finally caught up to him, and sleep came quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been one of his better days, meaning he wasn't drowning in self-pity or considering the destruction of Earth and everything on it (himself included). And then SHE had to go and ruin it with one of her silly requests.  
  
Play with me.  
  
Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes and glared at the cat floating past his face. "What?"  
  
Play with me! she repeated, flying in lazy circles.  
  
It took him less than a second to decide on an answer. "No."  
  
But you never play with me!  
  
"There's a reason, Mew. Go away."  
  
She stopped in front of him, her wide, expressive blue eyes staring into his dark, narrowed violet ones. Please?  
  
"I said no, Mew. Leave me alone."  
  
Using her tail as a pogo stick, she hopped around him in a circle. Play with me or you'll be sorry!  
  
"If I have to say no one more time, you'll be sorry."  
  
You're no fun. Mew stuck out her tongue and bounded away, disappearing into the bushes.  
  
Mewtwo sighed and went back to his meditation.  
  
Exactly three minutes later, something hit him in the face, and a cold liquid splashed all over him. He gasped and jumped up, relaxing slightly when he saw it was only water. And then he spotted the culprit.  
  
Mew floated a few feet away, giggling madly. There were at least ten large bubbles filled with water dancing all around her. Now will you play with me, Mewtwo? she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
No. Now I will punish you. Mewtwo leaped at her. He was rewarded with two bubbles to the face and more cold water, which caused him to cry out.  
  
You're not very good at Dodgebubble, are you?   
  
Mewtwo growled and formed a Barrier around himself. "You...will...PAY!"  
  
And so the chase began. Occasionally, Mew would throw a bubble at him, and it would explode harmlessly against the Barrier. Soon, she was down to one, and then that was gone, too.  
  
Mewtwo chuckled. "Now I have you." He suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
Mew only giggled. Oh, no! I'm in trouble now!  
  
That was when the shadow fell over them.  
  
Mewtwo barely had time to scream before the gigantic bubble hit them both.  
  
He woke up on the ground five minutes later, a soggy, dripping mess.  
  
Admit it. You had fun right before I nailed us both.  
  
Mewtwo roared and grabbed her tail. "Mew, I am tired of your endless, pointless games!"  
  
Mew didn't even flinch. She only stared at him with those wide, expressive blue eyes of hers.  
  
"This ends now! I don't ever want you to-" He stopped, not because of her eyes, but because of her tail. It was slowly curling around his wrist. He glared at her, almost automatically. "I just said I don't-"  
  
POP!  
  
The final bubble hit him in the face.  
  
Mew burst out laughing, floating backwards. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!  
  
Mewtwo didn't make a sound as he grabbed Mew and wrestled her to the ground. He pinned her arms and then trapped her tail with his own, which was much more muscular. "I've had it, Mew. This is the last time. If you insist on playing these stupid games, I will have to-"  
  
Mew blinked, tilted her head slightly, and licked his nose.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief, almost as if she'd used Confusion or Glare on him. And maybe she had, for all he knew. She was very sneaky, this Mew, and he'd learned that the hard way...or had he? By pelting him with bubbles, she'd tricked him into a game of...whatever she called it.  
  
When he offered no resistance, Mew licked his nose again, and then his mouth.  
  
Mewtwo finally jerked away from her and furiously pawed at his mouth and nose.  
  
Mew sat up and watched him, resting her chin on her tail. You liked it.  
  
"How dare you! I should-"  
  
Shut up. In an instant, she was in front of him, playfully licking his nose again. You like it. You like me. So why are you pretending to be mad?  
  
"I am NOT pretending!"  
  
You trying to convince me? Or maybe yourself? Mew curled her tail around his waist. You have other feelings beside rage, silly. Explore them. In fact, I have a challenge for you. She moved closer and licked his chin. If you can kiss me back even once, I'll never play Dodgebubble or any other game unless you want me to.  
  
Such an outrageous and worthwhile offer could hardly be passed up. The chance to end her thoughtless games was a dream come true. And yet...he couldn't do it.  
  
For the first time since he'd met her, Mew's eyes were sad. And when her wide, expressive eyes became sad, Mewtwo felt something in him...break.  
  
Oh, Mewtwo. Why can't you let yourself feel? She released him and flew into the air. If you can't open your heart, then we are all doomed. You'll understand that one day...I hope. And then she was gone.  
  
Mewtwo stood there for hours. Finally, he turned and flew in the opposite direction. So Mew had been right. He did have a heart...because it had just been broken, for some odd reason. He flew faster, trying to convince himself that the wetness on his cheeks was merely from her silly game of Dodgebubble.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mewtwo gasped as he woke up, panting for air.  
  
Is something wrong, brother? Lugia asked quietly.  
  
Mewtwo jumped up, obviously startled. No. I'm...fine. He noticed the other bed was empty. Where is...?  
  
Kitty? Still asleep, I would guess. It's hard to rouse her once she's gotten a good night's sleep. None of the others have the heart to wake her, and she'd sleep for days at a time if I didn't remind her to eat.  
  
I see. Mewtwo thought for a moment. You drew me here, didn't you?  
  
So you did notice. Lugia smiled. I directed you, yes. But please don't think less of me. I only did it for Kitty.  
  
I...understand. I think.  
  
You still don't know what she wants, do you? Lugia asked.  
  
Not really. She's only talked about other things so far. Namely me.  
  
That was expected. I'm sure she'll tell you why you're here if you ask her.  
  
And when will I be able to do that? Mewtwo asked.   
  
Not long now. As soon as she's eaten, I'm sure Kitty will be more than happy to see you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mewtwo! You're still here! Kitty exclaimed, her voice filled with glee.  
  
Yes. What are you so happy about? Mewtwo asked, making sure to stop a few feet away.  
  
Happy to see you, of course. We can talk more now.  
  
YOU talk this time. Starting with why you had Lugia bring me here.  
  
Kitty giggled. I didn't really. I asked him to find me another Mew...but instead, he found you.  
  
And you are disappointed.  
  
No! I'm pleasantly surprised. I've never met anyone like you, Mewtwo.  
  
Of course you haven't. No Pokémon has...or should.  
  
Kitty frowned. Don't talk like that!  
  
Why not, Kitty? You think I want to be this way? You think I like what I am?  
  
I guess not. But I think you should learn to live with it.  
  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. Who are you to tell me how to live?  
  
Well, you're not doing a very good job. I'm guessing that's why your Mew left you.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes blazed with violet fire. Don't speak of her again.  
  
Why not? Because you'll hurt me if I upset you? Even if you were fast enough to do that, how long do you think you would last in here? Every Pokémon in the Whirl Islands would be after you, especially Lugia. And even if you escaped, word travels fast around here. If Lugia didn't get you, some other legendary bird would.  
  
So then...it was a trick from the start, he spat accusingly.  
  
Of course it wasn't. You're just paranoid. I said IF you hurt me, but you won't.  
  
You sound so sure of that.  
  
I AM sure of it. Kitty dangled her tail in front of her face and batted it back and forth. Let's say I'm not your mother, or the Mew you once knew, which just happens to be true. Every Mew has to be a descendant of the very first one. We're all related in a special way. But the thing is, you're the only one that's truly different. You're special in another way, like a...um...  
  
Foster child.  
  
What? No! You're still related to us, but...instead of a brother, you're more like a...cousin!  
  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes. That makes no sense, Kitty.  
  
Does, too! Kitty stuck out her tongue. Anyway, I know you won't hurt me. For all you know, I could be the daughter of the Mew that was your mother. I could be the sister of the Mew you met. You can never be sure, Mewtwo, and so you'll never attack another Mew as long as you live. We're just too important to you, and one of us might hold the key to your past.  
  
My past is unimportant. It's the future I'm concerned about.  
  
Good. Then we agree on that much. I'm worried about the future, too. The Mews of the world are in danger of becoming extinct. There's so few of us, I could probably count them on two hands...if I had hands...  
  
You have yet to explain why I'm here, Kitty. Get to it.  
  
I am. It's important that the next generation be strong enough to survive and produce an even stronger generation after them.  
  
Mewtwo sighed. I still don't see what-  
  
You're strong, Kitty interrupted, giving him an approving look.  
  
Mewtwo blinked. Tell me you're joking.  
  
Does it sound like I'm joking?  
  
You MUST be.  
  
I'm not, Mewtwo. The fate of my race hangs in the balance.  
  
You've got the wrong cat. No, I'm not even a cat to begin with.  
  
I don't care what you think you are. I'm willing to bet you plus me still equals strong kittens. You're cat enough for me.  
  
I won't do it. Mewtwo glared at her for emphasis. Tell Lugia he wasted his time bringing me here. I'm leaving.  
  
Why? Mewtwo, you want to be accepted as a Pokémon, but you won't do anything to reach that goal. You chase off anyone who tries to get close to you, and then you wonder why you're alone.  
  
You're wrong, and besides, what does any of that have to do with kittens?  
  
Kitty whipped her tail in frustration. I'm not even asking you to stay around once it's done. I just want kittens, Mewtwo. You don't have to help raise them or even see them if you don't want to.  
  
You're dying. Who would raise them?  
  
Lugia, of course. He would've done it himself, if he thought there was any chance of success. And it's not like the Pokémon wouldn't help him. Kitty sighed. Why are you making this so hard? Is what I'm asking for really that unbelievable to you?  
  
Yes.  
  
What if your mother had thought that?  
  
Then maybe she never would've gotten caught, and maybe I never would've been born, and then I definitely wouldn't be here arguing with you.  
  
Look, I didn't specifically request YOU, okay?! I just wanted anyone who was compatible. Since there's so few of us left, and its unlikely any of them would be passing by here within the next year or so, I'm just trying to do my part and bring some more Mews into the world.  
  
Too bad. You'll just have to try harder, won't you?  
  
Kitty glared at him. Take me outside, please.  
  
What? Why Mewtwo asked.  
  
Please, Mewtwo. At least do this much for me.  
  
Mewtwo finally gave in and formed a psychic bubble around Kitty. Whether he was trying to be extra careful or just wanted to avoid touching her was uncertain. But he did do as she asked.  
  
And now what? Mewtwo asked once they were standing on the beach.  
  
Kitty's body began to radiate with a pink light. Now, we're going to fight.  
  
You'll lose.  
  
I've considered that possibility.  
  
And you still want to try?  
  
Yes. If I win, you give me kittens. If you win, you can stay here after I'm dead.  
  
Not much of a prize.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. What do you want then?  
  
Provided you don't die seconds into the fight, I want to put you out of your misery.  
  
I'm not IN misery.  
  
You will be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty was stronger than Mewtwo thought she would be. But she wasn't winning. Neither was he.  
  
Mewtwo was the only one attacking. Kitty merely absorbed or turned back his blows.  
  
It occurred to him that maybe she'd planned it that way.   
  
He stopped and stared at her slightly bruised frame.  
  
She stared back at him, a strange new intensity in her eyes.  
  
You're not trying, he pointed out.  
  
Aren't I? She lowered her psychic shield. Now I'm not trying. With that, she floated right up to him. You can win now, easily.  
  
Mewtwo only stared at her. You're crazy.  
  
No. Just smarter than you think.  
  
Then the memories came.  
  
He tried to stop them, but Kitty was relentless in her assault. She'd been reading him all that time, rifling through his mind, and he'd never even known. He'd been too focused on fighting her physically.  
  
Mewtwo saw many things fly before his eyes. Mostly he saw Mew, his Mew, and the time they'd spent together. He saw Kitty and the love she'd received from her trainer. He saw himself and Kitty as they talked about his past. And suddenly, it was very hard to tell the difference between his Mew and Kitty.  
  
Do you know why I always made you angry, Mewtwo? I was half-hoping that in your anger, you'd hurt me...and then realize that you cared. The moment of pain would've been worth it, if it had opened your eyes and your heart. Then I got desperate, and I tried anything. I even considered enraging you to the point where you lost your senses and had your way with me. But you couldn't even do that. You had too much control over your emotions.  
  
Mewtwo was angry...not only because of her words, but because he couldn't tell if they were his Mew's, Kitty's, or if they belonged to both.  
  
I want you to feel, Mewtwo. For once in your life, just...feel.  
  
And he did. He felt her feelings for him: respect, sadness, kindness, love.  
  
He felt his feelings for her: anger, confusion, companionship, annoyance.  
  
Then the felt the combined emotions of every single Pokémon in the Whirl Islands. The sensation was too much for his powerful mind to handle, and he was vaguely aware of himself falling.  
  
When Mewtwo finally awoke, Kitty was curled up on his chest.   
  
I call it the Love Grenade, but the name needs work. So, how many?  
  
How many what? he asked, still reeling from the blow.  
  
Kittens do you think we'll have? Kitty smiled down at him. I figure the first time around would give us about seven, and-  
  
FIRST?!  
  
Well, sure. I'm not going to die right away, and you're not in a hurry to leave, right?  
  
Mewtwo stared at her with a blank expression.  
  
Good! So if all of the first seven survive, and then we have, oh, say five or six more, then we could try one last time and have around ten or eleven, and that would give us-  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes and sighed. He was suddenly glad that Kitty wouldn't be living TOO much longer...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three Years Later, In the Town of Pallet  
  
  
"C'mon, Ash!" Misty shouted, pounding on the front door. "You've gotta see this!"  
  
The door slowly opened, and Ash stuck his head out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What *yawn* is it, Misty?"  
  
"Look what someone left me! Isn't he cute?"  
  
Ash blinked. Misty was cradling a tiny kitten in her arms. The fur was not very dense, but it had a light violent tint to it, and the tail was exceptionally long.  
  
"Well? Don't you think he's cute?" Misty asked again.  
  
Ash shrugged and flashed her a goofy smile. "I dunno, Misty. I think mine's cuter," he replied as a dark violet kitten popped up on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! If you got one and I got one...who else do you think got one? And where did they come from?"  
  
Ash shrugged again. "Can we talk about it later? My kitten and I are gonna take a catnap..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, In the City of Saffron  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I'm sure this package is for you. It even has your name on it. You ARE Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader, aren't you?"  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Yes, but I keep telling you, I don't know anyone in the Whirl Islands. I've never even heard of them!"  
  
"Well, it's addressed to you, miss. And it was sent first class. Someone really wanted you to have this."  
  
"Very well. I'll sign for it."  
  
The delivery boy watched in shock as the package began to open itself.  
  
"Don't mind that. Kadabra just loves opening my mail for me. What is it, Kadabra?"  
  
Kadabra peered into the box, blinked, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sabrina looked into the box as well and gasped. "Oh, wow...kittens!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
And at the House of Imitate  
  
  
"Oh, she's so cuuuuute!" Duplica squealed, cuddling the kitten in her arms. "And just think, Ditto! She can learn any attacks! She's almost like you!"  
  
"Ditto!" Ditto agreed.  
  
Duplica grinned and tickled her new Pokémon. "Wait until I call Ashy-boy and tell him that yours truly has a Mew! Well, maybe it'd be better if I went to visit him in person. It HAS been a while, and Misty could use some healthy competition. Better take my red wig along, too..."  
  
Ditto sweatdropped. "Dit..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the Whirl Islands  
  
  
So it's done, then? Lugia asked.  
  
For the most part. Mewtwo glanced down at the three kittens wrestling with his feet.  
  
You're going to give them all away?  
  
You have a problem with that? Mewtwo asked.  
  
Well, no. You've already left me more than enough kittens. I suppose it is your choice.  
  
Yes, it is. Mewtwo paused and picked up one of the kittens, staring at it intently. Still...  
  
Lugia looked at him expectantly.  
  
I suppose...I could keep a few, Mewtwo said after a long moment. These three, then.  
  
We'll help out in any way we can, of course.  
  
Thank you. But no. We won't be staying here. He rounded the other two kittens up with his tail.  
  
Lugia smiled. I think Kitty would be pleased.  
  
Mewtwo glanced back at Lugia, and then to the kitten he held by the scruff of its neck. Perhaps.  
  
The kitten he held suddenly discovered its own tail, and began batting it back and forth playfully.  
  
Mewtwo felt something snap inside him, and a solitary tear made its way down his face. He quickly brushed it away and gathered the kittens in front of him. "Time to learn your first technique, children."  
  
It took a few minutes, but soon all the kittens were flying around the cave like shooting stars. All but one, who couldn't seem to stay levitated for more than five seconds.  
  
After an entire hour, Mewtwo gave up and simply tucked the unfortunate kitten under one arm. "Come, children. The world awaits us."  
  
The other two kittens flew to him, landing at his feet.  
  
Mewtwo waved a hand, encasing them in a psychic bubble, and then they were gone, burrowing through the ground at a fantastic speed. The hole, of course, sealed up behind them.  
  
Lugia sighed and turned around, smiling at the seven kittens he'd been left. Well. It looks like we're going to need a bit more food tonight...  
  
The End.  
  
  
Okay, not the BEST ending in the world. Gah. I may do a sequel focusing on the kittens, if I have enough time and inspiration.  



End file.
